


Kai/You One-Shots

by 2009TheYearOfUs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2009TheYearOfUs/pseuds/2009TheYearOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Kai/You one-shots~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rollercoaster

'JAGIYA! POSE WITH ME!' Jongin shouted desperately over the wind as you rode to the very pinnacle of the rollercoaster.

He grabbed for your hand and you frantically interlocked your fingers for that extra feeling of protection.

Your heart was in your mouth and beating ridiculously fast at an irregular  
pace. You felt like it would soon burst out of your chest, running for its  
life.

As you reached the point of no return, Jongin raised his arms along with your own, as you began to twist with the coaster and fall to your doom.

At first you tried to bare the fast pace and grit your teeth as tightly as  
possible, showing no emotion on a blank face, but it was impossible not to join in when Jongin was yelling at the top of his lungs and laughing out so loud.

FLASH, FLASH, FLASH.

You were too busy squeezing Jongin’s palm as if your life depended on it to notice the camera taking your couple pictures.

Jongin had kind of forced you to sit at the front with him, but it meant the  
picture would be clear and no one from in front would be blocking your faces with their arms thrown in the air.

'Jagi I'm so proud of you!' Jongin praised you as he kissed your forehead and slung an arm around your neck to guide you to the exit.

'And now we have an awesome picture to frame of our first rollercoaster  
together.’


	2. Rainy Day

Pathetic fallacy.

On a rainy day like today, you can’t help but feel miserable just like the weather.

It’s not like you hate it. Rainy days are calming and relaxing and help you unwind and free all your thoughts after a stressful week at school.

The pitter-patter of single droplets of rain on the window and skylight are somewhat soothing and can send you to sleep peacefully in minutes as opposed to hours normally.

Being alone has its pros.

Being able to throw the window open and resting your arms on the windowsill, smell the rain and watch the frequent flashes of lighting off in the distance above the sea.

But sometimes being alone can get boring when it’s the winter holidays, and no one is around since your parents are at work all day until Christmas arrives.

You snuggle up in the warm thickness of Jongin’s jumper he gave to you, earning a sigh to the familiar smell that carried with him.

Again, you checked your phone.

You hadn’t heard from Jongin all day, which was very unlike him.

There goes the letter box flap again.

You grumble to yourself, half expecting it to be the postman delivering a package your mum ordered online, or just the wind, reminding yourself to use a tea towel to stop it.

But a different sight from through the glass panes had you smiling from ear to ear.

After swinging the door open, standing before you was a cute Jongin, wrapped up in a fluffy scarf and doting a trench coat.

'Jagi, I have the day off from schedules~' He chimed with a grin.

He held you by the hips as he swooped in for a sweet chastise kiss. You hadn’t seen each other for almost a week whilst Jongin was away for EXO duties, but now you had the entire day to spend with him.

As he pulled away, he held you close in a tight embrace, his arms snaking around your waist as you clawed into the back of his jacket.

'You're wearing my jumper.' Jongin noticed, planting a brief kiss on your forehead before nuzzling his nose into your neck.

'I missed you!' You giggled. He was being especially mean, knowing just how ticklish you were.


End file.
